1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to enclosures and particularly to decorative enclosures for conventional toilets in a bathroom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The practical, ordinary, drab, mechanical toilet has heretofore had a more or less standard appearance in the household bathroom. Although great care is taken to otherwise beautify the bathroom with rugs, curtains, decorative fixtures, special lighting, and other beautifying techniques, very little has been done to overcome the utilitarian, ordinary toilet. Attempts have been made to disguise or otherwise beautify the toilet such as by providing toilet tank covers and seat covers of pastel materials. Fancy and padded seats have also been proposed and used on many toilets and specially designed rugs are often laid underneath the toilet to obscure somewhat the drab, ordinary look of the toilet. Nonetheless, these efforts do not eliminate the mechanical, non-furniture look of the standard tank and supported bowl toilet structure.
Thornton, U.S. Pat. No. 2,994,887 describes a typical toilet seat and lid covering provided to beautify a toilet seat and make it more comfortable and exemplifies past attempts to make a bathroom and its furnishings more aesthetically pleasing and a more integral part of the remainder of the home furnishings.
Many devices have been proposed in the past to temporarily close a toilet seat or bathtub in order to protect it during installation or storage. Examples of such temporary closure devices are Spencer, U.S. Pat. No. 906,077; McCann, U.S. Pat. No. 1,793,815; and McCann, U.S. Pat. No. 1,841,143.
Godoy, U.S. Pat. No. 1,180,140 provides a sink cover usable with vaults, sinks, water closets, and the like wherein a seat is connected to an aerosol can or freshener or an automatic air dispenser which periodically discharges freshening scent into the room. A toilet tissue dispenser can also be built into the commode enclosure and may be hidden from view in a compartment under a flap or by some other provision in the cabinet of the commode enclosure. Many variations of these options to the commode enclosure are possible, just as many possible variations are known for toilet tissue dispensers on the wall, or on the sides of the cabinets.